Electronic devices such as mobile phones include a card connector enabling the use of various types of cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards.
Electronic devices have become significantly smaller in recent years, and so have cards and card connectors. As a result, it can be difficult for users to grasp a card with the fingers and insert the card properly into a card connector. Therefore, card connectors have been proposed in which a card is set inside a card tray and the card tray is inserted into the card connector (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a card tray and a card connector of the prior art.
In this drawing, 961 is the frame member of a card tray made of a resin material, and 966 is space for accommodating a card 901. The card tray is inserted into the housing 811 of a card connector with a card 901 accommodated inside the space 966. The housing 811 includes a plurality of terminals 851 for establishing an electrical connection with a plurality of electrode pads on the lower surface of the card 901, and a detection switch terminal 818 for detecting the presence of an inserted card tray via contact with a detection switch terminal 817 on the card tray.
When the card tray is inserted into the housing 811, a pair of side frame portions 964, partially constituting the frame member 961, slide along and are guided by a pair of side wall portions 811e in the housing 811. A protruding portion of a latch member 975 on the card tray engages a recessed portion 875 formed on one of the side wall portions 811e, and the card tray is locked in the housing 811.
Patent Document 1-Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-502738